Implantable medical devices and systems often rely on proper communications to operate correctly. For example, in a dual chamber pacemaker system, implant-to-implant (i2i) communications are critical for proper synchronization and operation of the system. However, noise may cause one or more devices of such a system to falsely detect an i2i message and inappropriately respond thereto. For a more specific example, noise may cause a ventricular leadless pacemaker (LP) to falsely detect a message from an atrial LP, which then could trigger the ventricular LP to pace at an inappropriate high-rate, and more generally, at inappropriate times.
Such messages may include redundant data for error detection and correction. However, due to the desire to keep the power consumption low, the messaging and/or error correction and detection scheme may be simple and false messages may still get through.